Happy New Year
by Rubytronix
Summary: Two chapter story full of angst/ romance and fluff to see in the New Year. Set after Series 5 and includes the whole team plus some faces from the past. Follows on from Christmas Party, but you don't have to have read that first. Please read and enjoy! Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Set after series 5, but Jenny, Sarah and Danny are still with the team. Philip was rescued after he blew up the Power Station, and is still involved with the ARC._

**Happy New Year**

**Chapter One**

The team trudged back from the anomaly, making their way to the waiting cars, wet and bedraggled from the bad weather. The incursion itself hadn't been too bad, but had involved a lot of running around and diving at the small creatures to try to catch them. As they splashed through the puddles, Connor was very quiet as the rest of the team talked about the events of the day.

"Do you think this terrible weather has something to do with the anomalies- the convergence... or even the end of the world after New Dawn?" Sarah asked, worried. "I mean…all the rain- the floods. This just isn't normal!"

"Maybe, in part." Matt mused. "I don't think it's anything to do with New Dawn, though. That would have happened very quickly with the future predators roaming around freely. It may have something to do with the anomalies though…Connor, you'd better get together with Philip to look into it. Keep me fully informed on what you're doing, at all times…Connor?...Connor?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Matt. On it! Keep you informed. Check…" Connor's voice trailed off as he sunk back into his thoughts again.

Abby was walking close to Connor, feeling very concerned. As Matt looked at her questioningly, she shook her head. She knew exactly what the problem was and she indicated to Matt not to ask Connor about it. He had to work through this one, she was saddened to say, but she'd be there for him. She slipped a small hand in his, and although he didn't outwardly appear to notice, she felt a gentle, almost imperceptible squeeze of her hand for a second.

They trooped into the awaiting cars, and Becker raised an eyebrow at the fact that Connor hadn't bothered to 'call shotgun' as he had a habit of doing. He'd just climbed into the back of the car and sat silently, arm around Abby, whose head was snuggled up on his shoulder.

"You alright, Connor?" he said.

"Fine" Connor replied shortly, closing his eyes and feigning sleep so he wouldn't be questioned any more.

Abby was the only one to notice the lone tear escaping from the corner of his eye, and raised her head to kiss it away. Connor didn't react other than to squeeze her a little tighter. He knew she understood what the problem was - that was the wonderful thing about their relationship, they knew each other inside out. He was very grateful for her support, but couldn't speak just yet, his feelings were too raw at the moment.

Once they reached the ARC, they all went to the hub to hand in their black boxes to be recharged. Lester was standing beside Jess when they arrived, arm folded across his chest.

"Well, you took your time!" he remarked. "Complete your reports, and then you can get off. It's New Year's Eve. I'm not totally heartless, you know!"

"We'll do ours on Wednesday." Abby said firmly. Lester raised his eyebrows. "We're going home. Connor needs…I mean _I_ need some time to get over today. Difficult incursion…may have twisted my leg a little…" she lied.

Lester looked at her suspiciously, and Connor immediately started to fuss over her.

"Abby! You never said. Do you need the medics? Where does it hurt...?"

"I'm OK, Connor!" she said. "Just need to go home and soak in a hot bath for a bit. I'll be right as rain!"

"OK, you all might as well get off then. Never let it be said that I'm not a caring man. But I want those reports on my desk first thing on Wednesday! Anyone not submitting their report will be fired!"

The team had heard all this before, of course, and nobody took a blind bit of notice as they excitedly began to pack up their belongings. They had tonight and the whole of tomorrow off to see the New Year in- if the anomalies let them, that is!

"You are all still coming to ours tonight?" Emily asked as they bade their goodbyes.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Abby responded, glancing at Connor.

"Ooh yes!" Jess said. "I've got a fabulous dress and new shoes to match." she added excitedly.

"We'll be there!" the others called as they all separated to be on their way home.

Abby took Connor's hand again. He'd just been staring into space, and he looked down at their hands at the little action.

"Your leg? Is it OK. Here, let me see…" he suddenly asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my leg, Connor. Just said that so you can get home. You're soaked through…you're…you know…"

"I'm sorry…" he started to say.

"Don't be. I understand. Come on, let's go home. You'll be alright. Just need some time, that's all. A nice cup of tea and some tlc will soon sort you out." she said softly, and he responded slightly, not wanting to upset or worry her.

Abby got into the driver's seat and Connor sank into the chair beside her. Once again he lay back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he jolted up. "Abby…would you mind just a little detour first? Can we go…?"

"Of course, Connor." Abby cut in. "I know. Of course we'll stop off there first then get you home, yeah?"

"Thank you, Abby!" Connor smiled, the first time he'd smiled since seeing what had run through the anomaly.

**~~oOOo~~**

They finally made it home just after four. There was plenty of time before they were due to go to Matt and Emily's to see the New Year in. They'd stopped off at a flower shop first before heading to the cemetery where Tom's body had been buried after his death. The dodos had bounded through today's anomaly at an alarming rate, and although they'd been fun to round up and catch, there had been an underlying fear for all of them that they could have been infected, as they had that time so long ago, and it took longer than expected to collect them all due to the extra precautions they had to put in place. It had brought back the memories of the terrible events of that time when Tom had been bitten by a dodo and had died in Connor's arms.

Tom had been Connor's best friend. They'd known each other for years, firstly going to secondary school together, then to the same University. They'd told each other their innermost secrets, fears and hopes. They'd chased girls together, and commiserated when their hopes had been dashed. Together with their mutual friend Duncan, they'd formed their own little 'gang' with their secret handshake. They'd shared Thursday nights together, enjoying pepperoni pizza, 'Battlestar Galactica' and 'Blake's Seven' and discussed everything under the sun from superheroes to aliens and conspiracy theories. Connor had been devastated when Tom had died, and often visited his grave.

As Abby went off to the kitchen to make the tea, Connor moved into the bedroom where he sat, his face in his hands. He was shaking he discovered, and when Abby brought him his cup of the steaming hot beverage, he could hardly hold it without spilling the contents. Abby guided the cup to Connor's mouth with a reminder that it was hot, and he took a small sip. The hot liquid burnt as it went down, a stark reminder that he was alive whereas Tom was not.

As Abby replaced the cup onto the bedside table, the tears that he'd tried so hard to hold back suddenly started to fall, and Abby pulled him to her as he unashamedly sobbed into her shoulder. As he cried, Abby stroked his hair, making a soothing 'shushing' sound like a mother soothes her child. She couldn't help a few tears of her own fall as she remembered that day. She'd been so afraid of Tom, he'd been possessed by the parasite that had infected the dodo, and was enraged with her. She thought he was going to kill her, when Connor came and spoke to him- to reason with him. Tom's eyes had lit up in sudden recognition as Connor talked, and he'd let Abby loose. It was then that Tom bravely battled the parasite and died as a result.

Connor hadn't said much to her about it when they'd returned home, but she knew that he had never erased Tom's name from the computer game they'd shared, and the picture of the three of them had been retrieved from Connor's belongings after they'd been trapped in the Cretacious and had resumed its pride of place on his bedside table.

He stopped weeping and reached over to pick the picture up, smiling a little through his tears at the photograph of the three of them standing side by side. They'd been through a lot together even though they'd been very young. Their friendship had survived all the school bullies, and in Tom's case uncaring parents. They'd helped Connor through his father's death, and his mother's subsequent illness, and Duncan's motor scooter accident when he'd broken his leg. They'd been there for each other, a real 'gang' of friends, and it still hurt to remember that day.

"I…I'm c…cold!" Connor's teeth chattered as he dropped the photograph on the bed as his shaking hands could no longer hold it.

"You're chilled. You've been in those wet clothes too long." Abby soothed. "Here, have another sip. It's not so hot now. Good! Now, let's get you a nice hot shower and get dressed into some warm clothes, yeah?"

Connor nodded, feeling suddenly exhausted. Abby helped him up and they went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and began to help him remove his wet clothes as if he were a child. He suddenly realised what she was doing and became more interested in her actions than his dark thoughts. His cheeks began to get colour back in them as he watched her slowly undo the buttons on his jacket. She slid his t-shirt over his head gently, kissing and stroking his chest as she removed it.

"Abby…" he began.

"Sshhh! It's OK. It's all going to be OK…"

The rest of his clothes soon joined the rest on the floor of the bathroom, and then Abby helped him into the shower. He stood under the water for a moment, looking up at the stream, and letting it wash over his face and body. He wiped his face with his hands to clear the water from his eyes and when he could see clearly again, he saw Abby was slowly removing her own wet clothes and when she was finally naked, she picked all the offending articles up from the floor and put them into the laundry basket. She stepped into the shower with him, and started soaping his chest for him.

"Feeling better now!" Connor whispered.

"I can see that!" she quipped, with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face as his body betrayed his desire.

Connor suddenly reached over to her and pulled her to him so that skin was on skin, and captured her mouth with his own.

"You sure you're up to this?" Abby murmured against his lips.

"Oh yeah! Much better now!" Connor laughed, savouring the moment and receiving the love and comfort from the woman he loved….

To Be Continued…

_Sorry- sad chapter…much fluffier next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Happy New Year**

**Chapter Two**

"Tom!" Connor cried, still half- dreaming. He blinked as he suddenly awoke, trying to focus and remember where he was. He looked down at Abby sleeping beside him, and smiled in relief. The dream still lingered in his head, but the sight of Abby calmed and soothed him.

He gently kissed the top of her head, trying desperately to shake off the rest of his nightmare, which was fading slowly. Without really wanting to, but unable to help himself, he tried to recall what he'd been dreaming about, but couldn't quite bring it to the forefront of his memory. In his dream Tom had died once again, but it wasn't the way it had happened in real life. He dragged out a dim memory of Helen's face on a raptor's body tearing Tom apart. He knew it was just a stupid dream, but in reality Tom_ had_ died, and Connor was still devastated about what had happened.

He tried to shake off his melancholy. Tom had died; Stephen had died; Cutter had died and April had died. It was terrible… awful, so many people- so many friends, but every day he and his colleagues faced death. It was a fact of life in this kind of work. He'd have a melt down every now and again, but he knew that he'd be able to pull himself together and move forward, there was no other choice. He could give up like he nearly did in the future, or walk away from this job. But he knew he would never do that. He'd fought with everything he had to get back into the ARC after he'd been fired when he'd returned from the Cretaceous. He had to carry on, for the sakes of all of those people who had died. He had to do it for them, for Cutter and for Abby- his future wife.

This was New Year's Eve, and he was going to welcome in a brand new year- maybe this was the one where they found out more about the anomalies and learnt to control them and predict where they'd open, saving hundreds of lives. Maybe this was the year they actually won. If not, he'd continue until it was!

Abby stirred slightly in her sleep, and Connor suddenly felt like partying and having fun! He'd get drunk and stupid, and celebrate being alive, with his Abby by his side. He suddenly pulled all the covers off Abby, effectively waking her up.

"Wakey, wakey!" he cried.

"Connor!" Abby protested angrily. It was cold, and she was stark naked!

She tried to pull the covers back over her, but Connor was now feeling mischievous and held onto them tightly, and wouldn't let her get a proper grip on them. Abby felt mad at first, but as she fully awakened, she saw the cheeky glint in Connor's eyes and was so happy that he'd put his grief aside, that she couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you want to play it like that, do you!" she said, and grabbed her pillow and began pummelling Connor with it.

Connor dropped the covers in his surprise and picked up his own pillow in retaliation, enjoying the sight of a naked Abby bouncing around the room, chasing after him. He suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her into a tight hold.

"Hah!" he grunted. "Now I've got you!"

Abby suddenly twisted his arm, and the rest of his body just seemed to go with it as she executed a judo move and threw him over her shoulder, grunting slightly with the effort. He landed on his back on the floor with an 'ow!'

"I can take you any time I want!" she told him smugly, enjoying the range of emotions playing on his face.

He suddenly swung her over so that he was on top of her, both of them giggling. He held her hands above her head, although she struggled slightly to get free. She was sure she could break his hold if she really wanted to, but rather enjoyed it when he took control, and pretended to resist as she squealed a little. Connor pelted a rain of little kisses from her navel up to her neck, and then as he looked deep into her blue eyes, both of them sobered instantly, the grins fading from their faces as desire took over instead.

Connor bent his head and brought his lips roughly down on hers. He let go of her hands and she raked her fingernails down his back as they kissed. They rolled over and over, kissing all the while until Connor stood up, pulling Abby with him. He lifted her up into his arms, savouring the feel of her naked body, and gently laid her on the bed.

"God, you're beautiful!" he said thickly.

Abby felt warm, cherished and thrilled by Connor's appreciation. She licked her lips which had suddenly gone dry under his lingering gaze. The sensuous action sent a bolt of desire through his body.

"Oh God, Abby!" he murmured again. "I want...I need you…right now!"

"I'm here, Connor…I'm yours…forever!"

Connor crushed her velvet lips with his own and soon they were lost in their passion. Connor's last coherent thought was 'I'm so lucky' before he couldn't think clearly any more as a mist of love and desire took over his whole being, and he made love to the woman he adored…

**~~oOOo~~**

It was eight o'clock, and Connor and Abby were getting ready to go to Matt and Emily's for New Year's Eve. It wasn't a party as such, just a bunch of friends meeting up to welcome in the new year. At least that was what they thought until they arrived. It was Emily's first soiree in the twenty first century, and she had really gone to town, no doubt aided by Jess who was an expert on such matters. Connor secretly thought that he'd hire Jess to be his wedding planner when he and Abby got married hopefully in the next year, maybe around June. She'd be amazing at it!

Matt's minimalistic flat had been transformed. Where the unit in the centre of the room had been practically bare, it was now covered with brightly coloured lights and decorations. More fairy lights hung on the railings on the balcony, which had an amazing view of the city below. The lights from the buildings below joined in with the ethereal effect of fairyland. Connor thought it looked like the elf city in Lothlórien , from the Lord of the Rings, and Abby good naturedly rolled her eyes as he whispered to her.

"You could be _Galadriel_, the Lady of Lórien. Shorter of course, because she was tall…and your hair's not as long…but just as beautiful!" he waffled. Abby laughed, taking it as a compliment, knowing that to Connor, this was high praise indeed.

They lingered on the balcony enjoying the view and the twinkling lights around them as they hugged each other close, in a replica of the time they'd done the same when they'd got back from the Cretaceous.

"Hey, no hiding out here, you two!" Sarah's voice greeted them. She kissed both Abby and Connor on the cheek as she handed them each a glass of champagne. "From Jenny…" she explained as Connor's eyebrows rose as he took the expensive drink from her hands.

They followed her back into the room where everyone was gathered together on the settee and chairs around the TV, which Matt had only just recently acquired. He'd never felt the need to have one before, but Emily had been so enchanted by them that he'd bought a huge one for her for Christmas, just for the joy of seeing her exclaim over the images as she watched in awe.

"The countdown's just going to begin!" Jess squealed, clutching hold of Becker's arm in excitement.

He smiled down at her realising he'd never seen in the new year like this before. Oh, he'd had a few drinks with his family or his men to welcome it in, and even to commiserate over any lost lives in the past year, but he'd never celebrated with a gorgeous woman on his arm. Never kissed soft pink lips as the hour struck. Never felt so alive as he did now, with Jess by his side.

"5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" they all screamed, pulling party poppers and toasting with champagne.

Becker pulled Jess to him, and kissed her lovingly on the lips, as he had been dreaming of doing all evening, sighing as he finally captured them with his. Sarah and Danny kissed too, but soon shyly turned away- their relationship was still brand new to them. Matt and Emily kissed as Big Ben struck the end of 2012, and they welcomed 2013 in together, happy to be in this amazing world- the woman from the past and the man from the future. Connor pulled Abby into his arms for a lingering kiss that lasted well after all the others had parted from their partners and had begun to mingle and congratulate each other.

There was a knock at the door and as Matt went to open it to reveal Lester and Philip standing there with bottles of wine and malt whisky, someone turned the music on and the merry sounds filled the room. Some of the team began to dance, and as Abby and Connor finally tore themselves away from each other's kiss and began to sway together to the music, Jess looked at Becker as he swept her up into his arms.

"They're so much in love!" she whispered wistfully.

"Just like me." Becker said involuntarily, shocked as the words escaped from his mouth.

"Just…just…" Jess stuttered, stepping away from Becker, so that she could look clearly into his eyes. "Do…do you mean that?"

Well, he'd said it now! He hadn't been lying, it was just that he wasn't sure she was ready to hear those words just yet. Their relationship was as new as Sarah and Danny's, but seemed to be moving along very quickly whereas the other two were taking it slow.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Jess, if I've frightened you by being too full on. Tell me if you want me to slow down. B...but it's true all the same. I love you. Always have from the moment I saw you, truth be known."

"Oh!" Jess could hardly breathe let alone speak. It had been love at first sight for her too.

Becker looked dejected as she stood silently mouth opening and shutting wordlessly. That was it, then! He'd gone and done it- just what he'd been trying to avoid. He'd frightened her off by being too intense. Why was he so intense about everything! He put his head down, not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly, he felt a small pressure under his chin and raised his head. Jess had placed her fingers there and was lifting his face to look directly into her eyes.

"Oh, Becker!" she whispered. "I love you too! I…I was scared I was in love with being in love, if you know what I mean. It's difficult not to be when you're around Connor and Abby who clearly adore each other. I wanted that too. But with you…I knew I loved you the first moment I met you, when just the two of us were alone in the ARC."

"You do?" Becker responded, his eyes lighting up. "You sure?"

"Oh, yes! I'm positive."

"And it's me you love, not just love itself?"

"Yes. I love _you_. I don't feel the same way with Lester or Philip or Danny or…well, I could go on. I love your eyes…"

"And I love your lips…"

"Well, I love your strong jaw!" they began laughingly vying with each other about what each of them loved about the other.

"I love your feistiness…and your colours…"

"And, Captain Becker…" Jess announced. "I love your lovely hair!"

They finally fell silent, standing face to face with each other. Jess could feel Becker's breath mingling with her own as they looked softly at each other. Becker couldn't wait another moment, and gently moved to kiss Jess, who instantly responded by parting her lips. He nuzzled them and deepened the kiss. Even a voice saying 'Oh, please!' in the background didn't stop him from savouring the feel of Jess kissing him.

"What is it with these people?" Lester said loudly to Philip in his usual sardonic manner. "First we have Shaggy and Daphne and now Action Man and Barbie! Good lord, Philip- quick, pass me the malt before I'm sick!"

Philip passed Lester a large glass of malt whisky and they clinked glasses together, smiling. Everyone really knew Lester cared about his team even though they all pretended otherwise.

Matt and Emily watched their guests as they danced, ate and whispered to each other. Emily looked very pleased at the way her first party was going, she thought it had been a very successful evening, even though it was very different from the sort of new year party she'd attended at home. That had been a huge affair, in fact it was more a ball than a party, where the young unmarried ladies were vetted by the single men, and alliances struck between families. There had been no kissing and disappearing into a quiet corner like Abby and Connor were doing at the moment. There had been strict chaperones watching at all times. This was so much more fun!

"They're all adorable. I think this is a very successful party!" she smiled.

"You're adorable!" Matt responded in his soft lilting Irish accent. "Happy New Year, Emily."

"Happy New Year, Matt." She replied, unable to utter another word as her own lips were captured by Matt and she melted into his arms…

THE END

_Well, there we'll leave them, our favourite Primeval team, enjoying their New Year party._

_I hope you all enjoyed the story and Happy New Year to you all. May everything you dream and hope for come true in this new year (except Connor…he's mine!)…_

_I'll be back soon with a new chapter of Double Wedding, so hopefully I'll see you all then…_

_Happy 2013!_

_*hugs and kisses to you all!*_


End file.
